GGPC09
Dream Land wait for us! Mission One:Find Queen Anne (夢の国は待ってくれ！ミッション・ワン：クイーンアンを探します Yume no kuni wa matte kure! Misshon wan: Kuīn'an o sagashimasu) is the ninth of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 342th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Summary The episode begins with the Cure Mushroom, Cure Fight, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder fight against a Muchitsujo, and Mushroom purity it with the Fire Shoot! Final Smash. Cure Sonica ask herself who called this Muchitsujo, Thunder say that probably Pussy, Mushroom pick up a Paper that was on the ground, Luma appears saying that in this paper was written "Comes to Dream Land" and along with the message, has a Cartridge and a note saying "Play this Melody with your GamePacts" and the was written the notes that need to be played, Sonica open up her GamePact and say that has a Piano Icon that probability is used to play that tune, Thunder say that Sonica is right, Cure Fight asks what they were expecting then Mushroom plays the Melody and they are teleported to Dream Land. They see Dream Land darkened and covered by a huge amount of negative energy. Luma say that Dream Land was like before and a Muchitsujo attack they and Cure Fight counterattack and Sonica use the Blue Sonica Wave taking time for them to flee. They Run but find other Muchitsujo, Luma gives to they the Rainbow Cartridge to perform the Rainbow Renovation, after perform it the area returns to be as it was before. Luma say to they go to the Castle to meet Queen Anne, Murshroom say that is for there they will then ask where it is, Luma guide them to the castle. Getting there, they find Queen Anne, and Ki run to hug his mother, the girls are very confused about it, Cure Fight say that thought it was lie about Ki be the Princess of Dream Land, Ki with angry ask why Luma would be lying, Mushroom and Sonica laugh, Queen Anne introduce herself to the Cures and the cures introduced themselves. Mysterious girls appears saying that these are the new Pretty Cures, Ki hug the girls and says their names, the girls introduced themselves as "Akairo Kinoko","Masayoshi Hana" and "Sumiyaka Kōrikawa", Kinoko say that is nice to meet its successors, Cure Mushroom, Cure Fight and Cure Sonica returns to be Momoko, Eri and Ayame, Sumiyaka say that they are very beautiful in her civilian form, Momoko, Eri and Ayame thanks, Sumiyaka smiled, Pussy appears sitting on a Muchitujo and say "Mitsuketa". Major Events *The Cures perform to the first time the Rainbow Renovation. *The Past Pretty Cures are revealed. *The cures goes to Dream Land to the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Cure Sunset and Wave (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida / Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari / Cure Thunder. *Past Gamers Pretty Cure Mascots *Luma Villans *Pussy *Muchitsujo Others *Queen Anne Trivia *Cure Sunset and Wave appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. Items uses For Transformation *'TBA' For attack *'Attack Card' For keep the cards *'TBA' Carts used *'Attack Card' *'Rainbow Card' Locations *Odayakana *Dream Land (Main location) Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes